Celestia's Curse
by Dr. Edmund Sirus
Summary: Celestia has risen from the grave and looks for the reincarnation of her true love. Twilight is at first concerned, but Celestia shows her just how much love she is willing to share. [Amazon] [Oral] [Big tits]
1. A Love Story Thousands of Years Old

Twilight was painfully aware of the cracked stone and plaster underfoot in these darkened halls. The temple was remarkably well preserved even after thousands of years of weathering and decay nipping at the stone. The inner sanctums were shielded from the outside, but were no less broken from time. The fact that the walls and some of the battlements were intact was a testament to history's masterwork stonemasons.

There was only one place of importance today. Despite the structure being mostly intact, that wasn't the same for the library or the armory. Metal rusts and wood crumbles, and very little can keep out a millennium's worth of damp and natural decay. Twilight had spotted her fair share of rats, spiders, and maggots down in the passages and tunnels. With no habitation, nature had taken residence in these hallowed halls. There was the slight smell of earth in every room along with the musk of countless winters.

"Twilight?" called a voice.

"Yes, Spike?" she called to the darkness.

All she had in terms of light was a torch pulled from a wall sconce and her own flashlight, but she wanted to save the latter until her torch ran its course. Turning right and stepping over a toppled suit of armor, she saw Spike waiting for her on the far end of the hall.

"Down this way. I found something I think you'd like."

The only question was what wouldn't she like? History, lost for a decade or centuries, was a guilty pleasure of her. Be it her tutelage, or just her nature as a scholar, learning and history were two great passions of hers. In this temple were puzzle pieces, a hundred stories from a thousand different people, and all it took was her clever mind to put them together.

Twilight followed Spike to the lower levels. She was short and slender, better equipped for schoolrooms and weekend foot massages than a ruin. Spike's thick legs and draconic tail made him equally out of place in the underground, and yet both maneuvered around with practiced ease.

"What is a room for worship doing down here?"

If it was to the god of death, rulers, stars, or even the afterlife, she'd understand why such a place was buried underground, but this one had decorations for the sun; why wasn't it on or near the surface? It was clearly a religious sanctuary of some kind with its quartet of obelisks, carved depictions of gods, and altar, but otherwise the room was left somewhat bare. The centerpiece of the room was a massive stone sarcophagus that had to weigh upwards of three tons. What was entombed? A minotaur? She recognized an altar used in period ritualistic practices, but why have the main chamber of worship so far underground, especially when it was built to worship a sun god?

"That's what was strange. Look at all this."

Spike pointed towards the far wall. One was covered with ancient pictograms of the time, while the opposite wall held a depository of scrolls. That alone made her eyes light up.

"Keep it in your pants, Twi. I'm talking about that," Spike said, reemphasizing that he was pointing towards the pictograms.

She looked at the glyphs even closer. There wasn't that much unusual, and she would still need her research to translate them. Most of the script was still intact, too. Odd, but she'd never complain about having to fill in the cracks when it came to carved, dead languages.

"They look like your standard hieroglyphs back when we had a diarchy, Spike."

"I get that, but they're relatively complete."

"Yes, so wh—" The words died on her lips. They _were_ more intact than the period times. "...These hieroglyphics... this entire room, even, was made after the rest of the temple. _Much_ later."

"That's what I thought. That just leaves me wondering." He gestured with his own torch to the sarcophagus. "What poor soul got an entire room carved out to hold his old ass?"

"Spike, please respect the dead."

"You don't see them complaining. Yet."

"Spike, one day an inanimate object you make fun of is going to come to life and kick your ass just to spite you. Anyway, bring in the college grads. I want photographs, cleaning, cataloging; everything needs to be done by the book.

She couldn't help but run a hand along the granite sarcophagus.

"I want to know who we have waiting for us inside."

* * *

Stipend from the crown or not, even her archeological digs had a budget to contend with. Mostly this included the tried and true source of free labor: college students. Twilight did her best to provide her excavation team all the gear they'd need for a two week excursion, and they'd normally do everything from provide their own travel and living expenses for a chance at manhandling ancient pottery and dig sites. She'd gotten lucky enough to encounter a temple that was mostly intact, and that saved a lot of time in removing the clutter and telling the volunteers what they could and could not touch.

Twilight always found it odd that people would volunteer for a dig. It wasn't like it was a known classy field of study or prone to gunfights. It was about as fast as a snail in a salt maze, and yet the offers kept on coming every time. She did her best to speak with the campuses and give the students college credit for their work. It was the least she could do.

The first batch of texts had come in earlier that same day along with the sarcophagus. The stout nature of the temple meant the elements did not affect the ancient papyrus much, but that did not mean they weren't susceptible to time. Age had decayed them so much, the lightest touch could break off a segment like old bark; battling brittleness was an even greater challenge than the many languid hours of translation.

"Well, it's time to begin."

Spike had already bargained for the day off. She suspected he had a date, but it mattered little; she preferred her first time examining to be alone, a potential double entendre that Spike teased her about endlessly. Her workspace had already been cleared of her previous projects to make room for the new arrivals. It was sad that she didn't have storage for all of the temple's artifacts. Even in their two week window, they'd be discarding at least twenty percent of their finds. What a waste. Regardless, she had set up one of the larger observation tables equipped with lenses for examine small text. Her own bag of tools was on the adjacent countertop.

Each of the scrolls had been placed in a separate compartment in a felt-lined box. Twilight removed one of them and placed it in a smaller felt box; she couldn't afford damaging it by using her hands. Placing the box on the table, she turned and hit record button to begin.

"October thirty-first, sixteen thirty hours. First inspection of scrolls from the underground sun temple. I admit I am a little excited if for no reason than to sate my curiosity. In all my years, I have never seen a tomb or temple devoted to a sun god underground; it simply does not happen. If I were a scribe or member of government in the past, I may have condemned the act as heretical. There was plenty of space above ground for enclosures, courtyards, and even traditional pools of water, but there was none of that here. That is the big mystery to solve, and I am hoping the temple's one and only sarcophagus can give me the clues I need. I do hate a mystery unsolved."

Twilight dimmed the lights and put on a face mask. Much could damage a scroll of this age, even the moisture and gas from her breathing.

"Opening the first scroll now..."

It was a delicate act. Rubber-tipped forceps were a godsend, but this was one of the most excruciatingly tedious parts of the job. It took near a half an hour of finagling to merely open the scroll as the edges were sealed to the pages beneath. Regrettably, she had to cut through parts of the papyrus in order to start the unrolling process.

Her books were ordered near the door and sorted for the task at hand. The wall hieroglyphs fared much better in terms of preserving of preserving their message than the scrolls, but it was gratifying work translating symbol after symbol.

Until she realized what this particular scroll was.

"A record of laborers building the tomb?"

True enough, it was a list of named. Seven hells, who could possibly care back then to be so detailed? Herself, but that was modern times. Workers, slaves, and servants were a dime a dozen back then. Who ever bothered to keep a record of them and store it in the tomb they created?

Irritated, Twilight packed up that scroll and brought forth a new one. This one was a little more promising.

"Your... name... shall... be... stricken... from... the... hearts... of... the... living... and... dead..."

Well, that's different. She began scribbling the text as fast as she could translate it.

"Your organs shall be left to rot where you lie forevermore. You shall not feel the kiss of needle or salt. You shall not be buried in the tomb of queens or burned in servant pyres. Your name shall be be burned from the libraries, and all scholars shall have their tongues cut so as to not speak your name."

...

"A little harsh."

Twilight looked to the door of the adjacent room that held the ancient sarcophagus. Well, there was only one in the tomb. It wasn't that much of a stretch to think whoever lay within was who the scroll's author was talking about.

Picking up her recorder, she said, "After only one and one partial scroll worth of translation, I think I am getting a better idea of what exactly has been tickling that little place in the back of my mind that wants to solve puzzles. I expected to require translation of most of them in order to solve the mystery, but either i am really lucky, or history is seriously trying to tell me something."

She opened the door to the granite coffin.

"The first real clue was in the second scroll. It talked about whoever was buried not needing needle and salt. That's a dead ringer if I ever heard one of a body not only not being embalmed, but being left for dead. Salt was used to cure the body to prevent decay, and needle for sewing up skin after organs were removed. Coupled with the apparent removal of all historical mentions of this person, the one left inside was entombed alive as a form of punishment."

She ran a hand across the hard stone. She saw the familiar glyphs printed on the sides along with a great yellow sun painted across the lid. The sun was a powerful symbol, but hidden away from the world underground? Hmm... She returned with one more book and started translating these instead.

"Death... eternal punishment... for... anyone... who... opens... this... casket. In the name... of..." And the rest were lost to history and time. "By the Powers, who wished to curse you so badly?"

Death to whoever opened the casket, book burning, taking scholars to the sword; someone wanted this person to not only die, but be erased from history? Twilight felt a deep, inexplicable longing to pry open the lid and see what was inside. The lid itself weighed upwards of twelve hundred pounds, so there was little chance of doing that herself. She couldn't just yet, but that did not stop the urge to gaze upon its confines.

A new thought struck her.

"Now that I think about it, I believe I know why the first scroll, the one with the worker names, was present with the rest. If the purpose was to erase this person from history, then it stands to reason that any who were involved in creating the tomb would be put to death as well. This is only a guess at this time, but I believe my logic is sound. Time to see what lies in the remainder of these texts."

The second scroll was an endless stream of curses and blasphemies. It got rather creative at some points. No doubt Spike would want a translation when he returned. Many were tedium and superfluous to her goal of finding the secret of the sun tomb. Another held recounts and logs of old scribes, but she had her eyes on a much bigger prize. Something about that tomb nagged at her mind. Desire, transparent but strangely powerful, was tearing at her through no rational means. She took pride in her passion for learning, but somehow this felt... strange.

After an hour of searching and discarding scrolls, she hit the jackpot.

"Under the sun she was born, and of the sun she was made. " It was here where a section of the scroll was burned away. "... filled with the power of life itself, the world prospered under her rule. Seeking companionship..." Another burn marred the brittle papyrus. "... and the moon shed its flesh and made her whole. Sel... Or is that 'Moon'? Selene? Selene was born of the lesser light and the two ruled the earth as one. One from two, and two from one. "

Some feeling tugged at her heart like a forgotten memory. Sun and moon. A word dripped from her lips.

"Celestia..."

That name filled her heart with such boundless love and molten joy, she shuddered in her seat and nearly fell off. It was immediately followed by such indescribable, heart-wrenching loneliness. A single tear slide across her cheek and she gathered it with a finger.

"Get a hold of yourself."

Twilight put down her recorder and moved to the washing station. She needed a new mask anyway. Splashing some water in her face to wake up and calm down helped to calm her nerves. What was that? Sometimes stories of long ago were enough to make her feel for them or remember a piece of her own life, but that was something else entirely. She dried herself off and reequipped herself. She had work to do. This was no time for emotion like that. Eagerness was good, but... but not whatever that was.

"The Sun and Moon cradled the earth together and they showered all with their love. Through them, the sun and moon... Huh, are they talking figuratively or literally?"

She hated metaphors in stories sometimes, especially when there were people literally named after them like this Selene.

"The sun and moon shielded the earth and prevented it from fading like the lights in the sky. As time passed, a weakness developed in the heart of the sun." Again, the page was burned. A word came to Twilight's, but she didn't even hear it pass her lips. "... held a soul that burned bright and broad. The love she shared was so great that she longed to share it with another. Like kin were she and Selene and even though they shared their bed, she longed for a love for her and her alone.

"Unknown to Selene, " Another burn. " and had run. Selene was furious at the theft of her power for no longer would the earth, sun, and moon shine. They would fade into the night sky and dim forevermore. This betrayal had born a single fruit: the..."

She swore someone said the word, and the voice was filled with so much love that Twilight continued to weep once more. Agony and loss tore at her heart.

"The..." She knew the correct translation, but could not bear to say it. She chose something less accurate, but the pain in her chest wasn't nearly so intense. "The Dawn."

Burn.

"...upon having a mate at last, declared an oath of undying love and fealty to Dawn, a solemn vow that transcended life and death itself. In this life or the next, they would be together.

"But it was not to be. The Sun had slighted her kin and risked her people for a mate. For this treachery and in fear that her fancy may risk them further and plunge them into darkness evermore, the Sun was to be entombed and stricken from all records so that she may never rise again. A curse be upon the casket of the Sun Goddess, for she will ravage the world looking for her lost love. Let her suffer eternal in shadow, unclaimed by the underworld. She shall remain as she is for all time, cursed to suffer for her lust and avarice."

Twilight dropped the scroll upon the table in fright, snapping a piece off; the air was cut by a fantastic crash from the adjacent room!

The goddess?

Morbid fascination warred with irrational fear. The dead could not return to the living. No power held sway over the dead, even ancient religions and hokey myths speaking of long lost rulers. Despite her feet firmly planted by her research table, she began moving against her will towards the door. Longing, a magnificent ache that would not cease stabbed at her heart and begged her to open the door.

...Undead did not exist after all. It was impossible. She wouldn't be able to lift the granite lid. Yes, it would be fine.

' _I need to see her!_ '

Twilight's had already opened the door.

She knew it was still the same room, the same dim lights, the same sarcophagus lid cast to the side, the same... _everything_. What drew her gaze were those wonderful, golden eyes. Something in her mind begged her to run, to be afraid.

She stepped forward.

Whoever she was—' _Celestia_ ,' whispered her mind—she was bound head to toe in linen wraps and smelled faintly of myrrh. Even kneeling as she was, her legs and arms bound, she could still look Twilight in the eye.

Twilight reached a shaky hand out to the woman. It felt so natural, so right to brush against her face. The woman leaned into the touch, her eyes warm and filled with adoration. Twilight slipped a thumb in a loose wrap and tugged it down, exposing a soft and pearly-white cheek.

"I know your face," she whispered. The woman nodded.

The bindings were old and Twilight could tear them by hand. Preservation of history was the last thing on her mind. She needed to see her. She unwound the linen and what was stuck together with age was swiftly torn away. The ancient entombed normally had their heads shaved, but pink locks had grown in her deep confinement. Perfect cheekbones, warm, kissable lips, and those endless eyes Twilight could fall into forever revealed themselves under her shaky touch.

She was remarkably well preserved, the only rational thought Twilight could muster over the strange enchantment her heart was under. Impossibly so. Even time should have rotten her bones, but kneeling before her was a perfect specimen of feminine beauty.

Twilight couldn't stop herself from sliding a thumb across those full, warm lips. The woman cooed at the touch.

"What's my name?" Twilight asked.

Liquid gold as radiant and beautiful as the sun looked back at her.

"Twilight."

Warmth like she had never known blossomed in her heart. That voice! So rich and musical, unlike anything Twilight had ever heard before.

But she had. She knew she had.

It was filled with unending joy and such love that her knees began to shake. Twilight cupped both cheeks and said the name that was lost to time.

"Celestia."

Tears slid down both their faces. An emptiness and ache that Twilight never knew she had was filled at last.

"How do I know your name? How do you know mine?"

"I told them no matter what they did with me, I would find you in this life or the next, my love."

She did not speak english, and yet Twilight knew the language like she knew herself, like she knew every contour of Celestia's face.

Twilight left the room for only a moment. Celestia had stayed exactly where she kneeled, her faith in Twilight utterly unshakable. Every look the woman gave her made her feel so giddy; never in her life had she been spoken of or loved in such a manner. Twilight began cutting the rest of the linen off in earnest.

Twilight examined the woman when she was done. Smooth thighs, dainty arms, those pendulous breasts. Twilight remembered seeing her in slick linen long ago, the cloth clinging to Celestia's body as she exited the river. She cupped Celestia's face one more time and succumbed to her urges.

Their lips met in an electrical kiss. Celestia wrapped her arms around her. Everything was right with the world as long as Twilight was in this woman's reach, this luscious creature's comforting grasp. Her heart soared as the love she bore in one past life came flooding back to her in earnest.

Twilight parted reluctantly, but she needed to breath. Celestia gave her a dainty giggle that sounded like the peal of a bell. She slowly got to her feet, her muscles aching and stiff after millenniums of torpor.

"Wow..." Twilight whispered. Celestia had to be at least seven and a half feet tall. No wonder the sarcophagus was so large. She was by no means lanky or bulky; even while stretching she moved with a swanlike grace. There was some muscle to her limbs, but not so much so to make her unpleasing to the eye. She was topped off with just enough fat in all the right places and Twilight blushed as her eyes were drawn to Celestia's naked rump.

"It is wonderful to see I am still pleasing to you after so many years, Twilight." Celestia hugged Twilight. Her blush was made all the more vivid now that her head was placed squarely between Celestia's full, perfect breasts, each nearing the size of her head.

"You are... very pretty," Twilight mumbled quietly.

"Your words mean all the world to me and more."

Twilight couldn't stop a slight giggle of her own and spoke in the strange tongue so different, and so very familiar to her. "You are like the stories of old, promising undying love to the fair maiden."

She grew up off of her brother's story books and tales of princesses in far away castles. Codes of honor and chivalry, dragons and beasts slain by noble heroes. Celestia spoke of Twilight as if she were utterly perfect, a star captured from the heavens and worn around the neck.

Celestia kneeled once more and held her at arm's length. Something other than praise and worship finally crossed her perfect visage: concern.

"But you are so very much worthy of that love, my dear Twilight. Even if you do not feel you are to others, to me you are more important than the very air I breathe. I have waited so many long years in hopes of returning to you. I would do so again if you were lost, even if by your command."

Her words made Twilight want to throw herself in her grasp, to demand Celestia show her how deep her love truly was. She wanted to so very much, and yet the first spec of rationality broke through her impassioned mind.

"Why would you love someone so much to be buried alive?"

Love was one thing, but to such an extreme?

"I wanted someone to care for through the ages. Ask a ruler not why she fights, but what is worth fighting for. To me, you are. I watched you grow in the desert sands. I cared for you as you cared for me. I shared your bed, and dried your tears. You are what drive me to survive, and I love you with my heart and more. That is why I would risk death to find you again."

Twilight was only clinging to her self control by a thread. Memories that she never possessed flooded her mind. Dinner with extravagant golden tableware. A serenade by their private pool ending with Twilight moaning and gripping the lush bedsheets. Sitting in the gardens and reading one more good book. One more night of stage plays.

"I want... so much from you, and I don't know why."

Celestia spread her arms.

"What would you have of me?"

Twilight fidgeted and wringed her hands.

"Kiss me."

Twilight tasted those sweet, wonderful lips. Celestia's round bust pressed firmly into her chest. She glanced down just slightly and those two alabaster globes filled her vision. Twilight hugged her tight and delighted in sliding her fingers through Celestia's hair. Each strand felt like woven silk. Celestia's tongue danced around her lips with tantalizing promise.

Twilight collapsed into into Celestia's grasp, weak kneed. "Careful now," she said with a musical chuckle. She stood, lifting Twilight with ease until they were eye level. It was like being manhandled by a gentle giant.

"Love me," Twilight whispered.

Celestia kissed her brow and smiled.

She carried Twilight into her research room and cleared off her research table. The priceless cracked and clattered against the floor, but all Twilight could see was Celestia's gentle and loving gaze. She lay Twilight across it like a babe, and Celestia towered over her still form. Despite that, Twilight felt absolutely safe in the goddess' embrace.

The table was cold and yet her very skin felt like molten fire wherever Celestia touched. She unbuttoned her blouse as Celestia bent forward and dotted kisses across her jaw. Each caused her hands to shake.

"Keep going," Celestia encouraged as her hands slipped off a button. "I imagine you want me to get underneath."

Twilight tried not to groan at the implied prospects. She instead focused on Celestia herself: her almond-shaped face, ample bosom, hourglass figure, shapely hips, and legs that just kept going. Her gaze finally settled on Celestia's hairless womanhood where a slight sheen of moisture gathered.

A beauty of beauties, a goddess made flesh.

Twilight could not stand it anymore and just ripped open her blouse, scattering the remaining buttons. Celestia placed a hand on her stomach and ventured north. Arousal and her burning passion made her feel like she was on fire, but that was nothing compared to Celestia's touch. Twilight's shirt and bra were quick to go as well. Her hands slide down to her dress, and that is where Celestis stopped her.

"May I?"

Twilight nodded. It didn't matter what Celestia intended. If it came from her lips, so mote it be.

Celestia slid her long fingers into the band of Twilight's skirt and panties and slowly pulled them down her legs. Twilight squirmed and suffered every inch, but the enraptured look Celestia held convinced her she was drinking in every inch. The garments were tossed onto the floor with the others. Twilight, now feeling the inkling of modest covered her chest.

"Shhhh," Celestia soothed and kissed her throat. The drifting hand had finally reached Twilight's breasts, but did not venture further while the remained obstructed. "I promise that as long as you are within my grasp, no harm will ever befall you."

A trail of kisses fell to her collarbone. Twilight hummed at the attention and her arms dropped slowly, but willingly. Celestia palmed each one, not pleasuring just yet, but reacquainting herself with a body she knew as well as her own. If Twilight's own skin was a fire, hers was a star as radiant as the sun in the sky. Celestia's hand was enough to palm her entire breast. Her fingertips drew across each nipple, exploring, but becoming more hungry with each pass. Twilight was becoming a panting mess in no time at all.

"Can...?"

"If there is anything I can grant, it is yours, my love."

An ancient sun goddess was feeling up her naked body. It was no time for modesty.

Twilight swallowed the lump in her throat. "Can... Can I play with your breasts?"

Celestia chuckled at her bashfulness, but complied. She moved her ample tits closer to Twilight's head. Each looked like they had gained mass now that they were swinging above her head. Celestia resumed her exploration as Twilight palmed Celestia's own breasts, daring a squeeze every so often. Celestia nodded her approval, and Twilight latched onto a nipple and gave it a playful suckle.

The dulcet melody of deific arousal was enough to make Twilight cum on the spot. The world exploded into stars as Celestia smiled down on her from between her massive tits. It was a small orgasm, over in just a few moments, but it was the first she shared with Celestia.

"You are a little more excitable than I remember," Celestia said as she came down from her high. "I am flattered that my slightest touch was enough to please you."

"It... It was your voice."

Celestia came in for a kiss of her own now, this one considerably more hungry. Twilight felt her tongue requesting entry. She needn't have asked. Twilight wasn't much for kissing, especially when tongues were involved, but Celestia quickly dominated her inexperienced mouth. This was no gentle dance that she had anticipated, this was a promise for so much more. This was _ravishment_.

"You flatter me," Celestia said as they parted.

"Not nearly enough," Twilight panted, "if you end up kissing me like that."

"Would you like another?"

Celestia swung a leg over the table. She was a massive enough woman that she could straddle both with ease. Twilight bucked her hips as their cunts kissed and Celestia's breasts danced from side to side. She leaned forward and pressed those tits into Twilight's chest, tantalizing her with the promise of another kiss.

Something else had come to mind.

"Use your tongue... on my womanhood."

Celestia blinked. The smile that curled across her perfect, flushed face was not the symbol of beatific and godly grace. No, this one was seductive and wicked, a thunderous, deviant promise that she'd get far more than she bargained and love every moment.

Celestia dove in for one more vicious kiss, but this one ended almost immediately. Celestia slid her entire tongue into Twilight's mouth and overwhelmed her, ensnaring her own tongue like a constrictor. Celestia pulled back, sliding her tongue out and showing her every inch; it had to be at least five inches long! Celestia knew full well the unspoken promise she just made.

More kisses dotted trailed down Twilight's jaw and collarbone, but Celestia drifted further and further south, her tits sliding across Twilight's body with pleasurable ease. She latched onto each of Twilight's modest B-cup breasts as she passed, tugging on the nipple just enough to make Twilight scream her name. Celestia never broke eye contact with her once. Twilight wouldn't have looked away no matter the cost.

As Celestia reached her cunt, she dotted it with a single, chaste kiss atop her mound. She didn't even have to say she wanted to be ravaged with the furiosity she had been shown before. Twilight bucked her hips and came a second time. Celestia was all too happy to lap up her femcum and continue her path to satisfy her lover.

Twilight giggled as that long, sinuous tongue slipped into her ready cunt. Twilight didn't mind as she arched her back and jerked her hips as she came again. This one was considerably longer than the first and it robbed her of seeing her goddess for a few precious moments. As she stopped moaning and collapsed, Celestia resumed her little exploration. She exited for just a moment, circling Twilight's nether lips just once before plunging back inside. It moved in quick strokes, far more dexterous than any cock ever could. Celestia found her G-spot immediately and Twilight bucked her cunt into her face and screamed as her pleasure mounted once again.

Celestia took a detour and exited, causing Twilight to pout as hard as she could. She could feel the woman laugh against her cunt, but Twilight settled back down as that wonderful tongue flicked her clit and dove right back in her soft petals. It was this continuous, torturous cycle where Celestia would get her riled up just enough and have her way with her, only to leave and keep her lust simmering a little longer. Moans dripped from Twilight's mouth in a continuous.

The light pinch to her clit was enough to put her out of her misery. After two teases, Twilight's body finally erupted in passion, and she screamed Celestia's name. Her legs locked together, trapping the goddess between her legs. Twilight wouldn't let go even if she could; it would break the spell this wonderful enchantress had placed upon her. Twilight clutched the table for dear life and her hips bucked into Celestia's waiting mouth. Celestia removed her impossibly long tongue and lapped at her slit, cleaning her of the sweet nectar.

Twilight wasn't sure how long she was out, or even when she had fallen into such a slumber. Arms cradled her still body, a blanket from somewhere she didn't care wrapped around her body. Twilight had never felt so content or happy as a familiar set of lips kissed her throat.

"Never leave me."

"Never, my love."

* * *

Feed me, the comment whore.

Also, I do take commissions. PM me if you're interested.


	2. Celestia's Gift

She was warm and sticky, her thighs wet from saliva and her own arousal that Celestia's attentive tongue did not clean. The closest shower was the school's communal bathroom half a building away. Somewhere between here and the research room was her clothes, some of them shredded by her own hands.

Twilight didn't want to be anywhere else in the world.

Celestia's arms wrapped around her while Twilight's head rested on one of those perfect breasts. The goddess hummed softly as she stroked Twilight's back. Sleep beckoned Twilight, and coupled with her sexual satisfaction, she felt the urge to just crawl into the giantess' grasp and slumber forever. Sleep would not claim her though, but she contented herself with relaxing in Celestia's molten embrace.

No matter what her very touch felt like fire. Twilight had passed it off as something she felt in the moment of discovery, but now that the lovers had a quiet moment, her first thought was not mistaken. Her hand traced Celestia's side and stopped just short of the neighboring, weighty breast. She was warm, almost swelteringly so. Even as they lay there quietly, Celestia freely offering herself as a makeshift bed for her, their post-coitus rest should have cooled their bodies and womanhoods. Lying naked on another naked woman made her sex tingle, but Twilight still felt the furnace that was Celestia no matter how much time passed.

"We can't stay here forever."

No matter how much as she wanted to. Every word, every action Celestia gave was subservience to her. It felt... very erotic to have such a woman at her call. Control of another was what set a fire in her loins, but not what warmed her heart. She wanted to stay with her forever.

She only had the building for another hour.

Celestia kissed the nape of her neck, making her purr. "Is there nothing I can do to change your mind?" She bit her neck just soft enough to make her groan.

"Plenty, but we really shouldn't. Someone is bound to come along soon and check my progress."

She had translated several scrolls, but Celestia's awakening had burned through half her time. Someone would be by to close up. Twilight felt the cold chill of the air as she begrudgingly parted from Celestia's embrace. Warm or not, she felt like she wanted to dive back in her grasp. The woman gave her a pout, but let her lover leave as she also stood tall and stretched. Twilight couldn't help but marvel at her perfect form as Celestia's dainty fingers brushed against the ceiling. Her eyes soon fell to that alabaster bum that looked so wonderfully pliant.

"I will do as you wish, but you seem preoccupied with me regardless."

How could she not admire the naked, giant woman and her own half-remembered, fractured memories? Her own thoughts were intruding on her. Playful lust danced with a keen, analytical mind. Cool nights by the desert river warred with those researching old texts and tomes. Another life, another time, and she wouldn't question the woman before her, but there was the present to consider. She was a scholar and researcher now. That came first.

She really couldn't stop staring at Celestia's ass.

"I need to think."

The goddess obeyed the unspoken order and waited, sitting on the edge of her own sarcophagus. A queen-goddess-pharaoh or whatever the hell Celestia was woke up in her presence. She was just shy of eight feet in height, was bare as the day she born—or perhaps created, now that she thought about the absurdity of the situation—and whose existence was literally erased from history. Twilight just couldn't leave her in the campus lab. She also couldn't take her home; she lived thirty miles away and there was no way to secretly smuggle a giant of a woman that far.

Her feet were moving. Was she pacing? She didn't care. She had bigger problems to worry about. She needed to dispose of the linen wraps, put away the scrolls, and make it home. And seal a sarcophagus over a thousand pounds in weight. And find her spare set of clothes to cover her nudity. _And_ come up with a story why she got through about seven scrolls so far when she should have gotten through at least double that.

' _No, don't look at her. She is calming, yes, but your mind strays when you look at her. Bad Twilight.'_

She would also have to come up with some thoughts on the tomb when asked, but that's something that could be easily postponed. There was also the issue of Spike and wherever the hell he was. She had an inkling he was on a date. There was no telling when he'd get back, or if he'd already be waiting for her at home. She was a notorious insomniac, something Spike was well aware of, so chances were good he'd take his time coming home, knowing Twilight wasn't going to be there either.

Getting through all of that and miraculously making it home without being seen, there was still the issue of what the hell she was going to do with a giant woman that followed her every command _and told her to run as their bedroom door burst open under torchlight_.

" _Twilight!"_

Celestia was kneeling, her hands firmly wrapped clutching her shoulders. Twilight's hands were clutching her skull. "You must calm yourself," she said, her very words like honey to Twilight's ears. Even kneeling, she could look Twilight in the eyes.

"I am remembering things."

Twilight could feel the very air itself cooling as Celestia's face fell. Love and unending joy had been her only defining traits so far, and while parts of her were bountifully pleased Celestia understood her meaning, another part wondered why the goddess was so concerned with that happening.

"You must have many questions of me," Celestia said after a moment of carefully choosing her words.

Twilight nodded. "But I don't have time to ask them."

Celestia paused and pulled Twilight into a hug, one hand around her waist and another running through her hair. Twilight felt the full, molten force of the sun cradling her and basked in its dwarfing, belligerent embrace. The warmth returned and pushed back the chill her nudity could not fight. Twilight lay her head against Celestia's chest and wrapped her arms around her goddess. She could hear her heartbeat, its gentle rhythm rocking her to sleep. There was just something oddly comforting about her presence and Celestia's nails brushing against her scalp.

As much as she hated to do so, she parted from Celestia. Twilight grasped her feelings and forced them deep inside. The hug helped calm her raging thoughts. Now was not the time for her flighty and strange emotions, or whatever Celestia was provoking. There was work to be done. Regardless of the reason, she couldn't let people know the goddess had awakened just yet.

"Someone will be coming shortly." She started pacing again, but now it was with purpose, outlining her plan. "I need to clean everything up, and I can't let anyone know you exited the sarcophagus. The real problem is I can't move the lid. It's too heavy for me to lift."

"I will take care of that," Celestia reassured her.

Twilight nodded, not even bothering to ask how. They'd just met, but she trusted the woman with her life. "I'll get things cleaned up."

The two parted. Twilight delicately returned each scroll to its cataloged place before running to her locker. It was not unheard of for her to stay the night, despite that being frowned upon. She always had an extra set of clothes prepared for that eventuality, and it proved to be most fortuitous that she had clothes that were not torn up by her own hands.

All she had to spare was a simple linen dress and her jingling gold anklets. Neither were overly fine, but her kalasiris that went over top was colored from violet dye. Such dye was expensive, and the garment alone was one of the most costly things she owned. She was not much of a socialite, but in her line of work, there was value in looking the part.

Twilight hurried into the storage chamber and came to a dead stop. Celestia had managed to leverage the gargantuan granite lid up in order to hoist it onto her shoulders. She took a breath before her muscles strained to lift the lid. Twilight could only stare. It shouldn't be possible, but Celestia heaved, Twilight's eyes drifting to her flexing calves, and and managed to lift half a ton of stone higher and higher. She teetered to the left and let it slide off her back, covering her former prison. Digging her feet in, she gave the lid one final shove, sealing it once again.

What a woman...

Ignoring the heat filling her cheeks, Twilight grabbed the loose linens wraps and bundled them up. No trace of Celestia could remain. After burning them and disposing of the ashes, Twilight stuffed her torn clothes into her bag.

That just left getting back home with a giant woman.

"Okay," she said as said amazon ducked under the doorway to greet her. "Everything's taken care of. The only issue is finding a place where we can talk. We've got maybe twenty minutes. Home's a safe bet, but I don't know how to get you there without being seen. I don't think I am ready to answer questions if people start asking about you."

It was late, so there wouldn't be many eyes around, but all trips back home required transport, and there was no way Celestia could be snuck anywhere.

Celestia got to her knees once again. "I may know a way." She gestured for Twilight to come closer. "If I may?"

Twilight skittered close, curious. Celestia cupped her face and brought their heads together. Twilight felt the tug of longing when Celestia closed her eyes and deprived her of her golden gaze. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted with returning to her private study back home, books and scrolls ready for study or casual reading. The carpet beneath her feet. The heat of the hearth. Her cat's fur brushing against her legs. The smell of papyrus and fresh chrysanthemums.

She stumbled a little as Celestia pulled away and her ever-present guardian dutifully kept her from falling. "What was that?" she asked.

"A touch of magic. I can bring us to your home, but I needed to find it first."

Magic? What? Memories of home just came to her was all. But... they kept coming, drawing more and more pieces she hadn't thought of. How did she do that?

Twilight's ears perked. She heard a door deeper in the building. The curator came early and they were out of time. It was just another question that would have to wait a little while longer.

"Can you bring us there?" she asked in a rush.

"Should you will it."

Twilight wrapped her arms around her goddess. "Do it. Now."

The world dissolved in light.

* * *

There was little beauty in buildings of mud and stone, but Twilight was never one for beauty; as long as the buildings and rooms served their purpose, she wasn't one to complain. A utilitarian need was preferable to a comfort one, the function over the form. That was her desert home along with everyone else in the wealthy sepat, the district where the upper class resided.

The air rumbled in her library. Her house was considerably larger than most, but the stifling desert heat would have long since abated now that night had fallen. It was difficult for her to spell out how she knew that or that she was in her home, let alone the library. There was a strange feeling of familiarity and that of her head stuffed full of reeds. This was home, but something was cluttering her mind.

Sweet, delicious air flooded Twilight's lungs. Not even a second had passed since she was in the lit campus. Her knees gave out but Celestia's protective embrace refused to let her fall.

"Wow," she said wearily. "That was something." It felt like a few bones hadn't yet joined her.

"It does take some getting used to. Is this the correct place?" Celestia asked.

It looked about right. None of the candles were lit, and the hearth was cold, but the moonlight streaming in through the high windows were enough to see once her eyes got used to the dark. Clay shelves to store scrolls, and her singular four wooden shelves to index her books stood right where she left them. Her desk remained as cluttered as she left it, the same collection of info about the sun temple right where she left it.

"It's my place." Her stomach was starting to feel a little queasy. "I think I need to sit down."

She tried to move from Celestia's grasp but her knees immediately began to wobble. "And I think need a little help."

Twilight squeaked as Celestia swept her into her arms and carried her like a blushing bride. The hearth burst into ruby flames to combat the chill of the night. How did she do that? Celestia set her down in an overstuffed armchair before kneeling next to the hearth herself, patiently awaiting Twilight's command.

A goddess at her call...

Twilight dashed that line of thinking. Celestia was undoubtedly pleasing to the eye, but there were other thoughts to bring forward now that they were alone. 'What was that witchcraft?' was on the list, along with 'What's with my memories?' and 'I just let a stranger in my house.'

Baby steps first.

No matter what action she took, she required a moment to collect her thoughts. She was researching an unusual tomb, awakened some kind of pharaoh goddess, and was plagued with memories that were not her own. Now she had hidden and destroyed evidence of her discovery, and let the goddess take refuge in her own home. All in the space of a few hours.

Twilight couldn't help but feel a dash of disappointment for herself. She prided herself on being logical and collected, but her last several decisions had been made purely on emotion that was clouding her judgement. She knew nothing about this woman other than what the scrolls proclaimed, and many were admittedly altered by their authors. Hearsay was by no means a testament to good character. In fact, one of the more damning scrolls condemned Celestia to imprisonment due to some grave sin, a crime that involved her blossoming memories.

Emotion warred with reason. A piece of her was inextricably linked with Celestia and longed to be with her, free to give and follow directives without question. Her rational side—Twilight couldn't help but refer to it as her present life—was in control now.

Deep breaths. She could do this. She fed off of data, and maybe now she could get enough and begin aligning this puzzle and see the proper picture.

"Your name is Celestia." The unfamiliar language still rolled off the tongue like she had used it her entire life. '" _Tet" for the female pronoun. Male is... "tek". Yes, that's it._ '

"Yes."

Every word she spoke seemed to give Twilight a little strength and slow the shaking in her legs. Twilight first thought it was just a comfort thing, but could that be more witchcraft?

"We were at the lab, and you brought us here to my library. How did you do that?"

Twilight knew that smile Celestia sprouted. It was the one Spike gave her when he was privy to some kind of inside secret or joke. "Two separate spells. The first was you allowed me to share our thoughts, and I pulled those that revolved around what you considered to be a safe sanctuary. You used—The second was another spell, easy to practice but difficult to master. Consider it a bridge between two places, only instead of connecting two sides of a river with a bridge, I can force the two sides closer together. Coupled with your memories of your domicile, that provided me with a location."

The sudden change in wording was not lost on Twilight, and she didn't doubt that was was about to say something about her past life. Her scrambled memories were a can of worms that weren't ready to be unpacked quite yet. "How long were you in the sarcophagus, and how did you survive inside for so long?"

Celestia tilted her head to the side, a ponderous tic that Twilight shared. "I am unaware of how long. Many floods and moons. That did not concern me, even if time had little meaning inside. Weeks could be days, or hours draw into years; my tomb was designed to hold me, not slay me. My jailers could do little else when I vowed to escape."

 _A curse be upon the casket of the Sun Goddess, for she will ravage the world looking for her lost love._

"No common khopesh or hoplite spear can fell me so easily. My sister refused to take up arms, and even though she blessed the pharaoh, he could not do so either despite his best efforts. All mine kin promised was a line of pharaohs that would forever watch for my return. Floods, war, famine, the Darkness, time, or even the underworld wouldn't stop me. Neither could their prison."

Her words supported the scroll that damned her anyway, and she could reason out a few of her questions without much trouble. Celestia was imprisoned because her endearment for her lover neglected some kind of nebulous duty. Endearment to _her_. At least the memories she carried of Celestia supported that, along with Celestia's gleeful worship.

"So you're some kind of goddess?"

Celestia was about to say something before she closed her mouth. She tilted her head again and thought for a moment before settling on, "Of a sorts. I was born just like you, but I am not susceptible to most mortal foils."

"Like not being able to be killed too easily? And the magic?"

"Indeed, beloved."

"Magic doesn't exist here."

Celestia started in surprise. She didn't know? It was the first time Celestia genuinely appeared off guard.

"This concerns me greatly. I suspected I was entombed for many moons, but I did not anticipate it would be this many. Heka is—was—a blessing for all. Not anymore..."

"Magic was more plentiful when I... back then?"

Celestia nodded. "Yes. It was an art taught by many and used to accomplish majesty you could only see in your dreams. Great works of architecture, art, science, and medicine unlike any other."

Twilight felt she was holding something there; if such wonders greater than teleportation were true, she expected the woman to go into more detail. She wasn't sure if Celestia was being merciful to her due to her disjointed memories, or was trying to hide something from her altogether. The stress of the day was wearing her down enough that sleep was tugging against the corners of her mind, dulling her reasoning and instincts. Twilight filed that for later. There was one important question she had been avoiding for a long time.

"Why do I have these memories?"

It didn't look natural for Celestia to hesitate, but the woman took almost a full minute to compose her answer.

"It was my sister that imprisoned me."

Deep breath. Pain. Celestia didn't want to talk about it and Twilight could see it with every breath she took. The implication in the scrolls was Selene was furious and almost committed sororicide. What was it like, not knowing the last thing you would ever see is the sliver of light closing on the lid of your tomb? Twilight bit her lip to stop herself from commanding Celestia to say to more, to spare her the pain, but she was not a lovestruck little girl at the beck and call of a goddess.

Not anymore.

"I have been alive for many long years and ruled the sun with honesty and righteousness. Mine sister commanded the night and the power of heka and the throne. I provided light and growth, while she provided over the night's most sacred rituals. She eased the desert heat, and the heka waxed and waned with the path of the moon. People of the world procreate during the night, and sister mine was offered tribute every month for it when the moon was full.

"We have watched kings fall and kingdoms rise, but it is here in the desert sands where life drew its first breath." Celestia gave a laugh. Twilight wasn't sure if it was out of happiness or despair. "You don't know what it is like to be alone for so long and then know you have others to share eternity. Mine sister, we loved each other as family and shared each other's bed, but nothing rivaled the knowledge that we were no longer alone. Mortal kind proved to be weak in flesh and spirit, but... their capacity to learn, to grow... it astounded us. Fearful, suspicious, and even weak as they were, they were capable of accomplishing so much.

"That is why we descended, and we were thought of as gods. Majesty breeded worship, and we ruled. I believe we were just and righteous rulers. I guided the people, while my sister groomed the line of pharaohs into rulers.

"Days turned into months. Months into years. As time passes, so does your view of it. When young, a year is so long. After a millenia, a year is only a breath on the wind. I felt something was missing from my life. We could have ascended once more, but we sought out humanity for a reason, to fill a void. Abdicating felt the same. We guided the aristocrats, coded rules for them to treat the servants and slaves. We helped guide the growth of the kingdom, the expansion of wealth and culture. Still I felt something was missing."

Celestia laughed, but unlike her previous coy and indulgent chuckle that made her weak in the knees, she now sounded tired. And why did she refuse to say Selene's name?

"I remember the day I made my decision so clearly. My sister chose to walk to the palace and accumulated a crowd of people in her wake. They loved her, common and noble alike. They basked her in gifts and begged to touch her. She drew them to her without promise or payment. They loved her. It was at that moment I felt my heart clench in my chest and felt a longing like no other. Maybe it was jealously. I coveted that feeling. Not them flocking to her, no. I saw the look on her face, the happiness and peace she carried. I had never seen her more content than that moment. I envied that. I..."

She stopped and looked Twilight in the eye. "Forgive me for my weakness. I... I will not burden you with the details, but I stole my sister's power. Our powers are vast, but still limited in some regards. We can only do so much and I wished for something much more. I desired a mate. I wanted to share that love my sister felt. I wanted to feel that for myself and share is with another. True, we shared in many carnal pleasures with each other, but we were sisters first. I wanted a love.

"I stole my sister's power and sculpted a mate from clay I unearthed from the river. I loved you like none other and would have abandoned the throne if you willed it." Tears spilled down Celestia's face, but Twilight was glued to her chair. What was she supposed to say to comfort a goddess? "I shared your bed and watched you grow into a fine woman. I taught you the sciences, about nature and the stars themselves. At your command I would have done anything. Mortal or not, I valued you more than my own divinity."

"Something went wrong," Twilight concluded. "Something with your sister."

Celestia nodded. "She stole her power back along with much of my own. All I asked of her was this one request! One! A love to call my own! She accuses me of abdicating our people for petty indulgences. I would not have caused some great disaster and relinquished the sun and moon to Darkness. She ripped what power she could from me and buried me alive. I swore to her I would never rest until I found you again. Guiding mortals, living between worlds—no place and everywhere—I _finally_ had something— _you_ —that was worth protecting, worth fighting for. I swore to my sister with my very last breath before the light left my tomb. I swore I would find you again some day."

Celestia's chest heaved and more tears spilled down her cheeks in droves. Even as the first few tapered off and splashed against the floorboards, even more followed in their wake and she was crying again.

' _Stupid.'_

The first thing she thought of was the only thing she didn't follow up on. Celestia escaped her sarcophagus once Twilight unearthed her. She'd been in the cold and the dark for hundreds, perhaps thousands of years, mourning for the love she lost and the sister that silenced her. What would it be like to feel such terrible loss and have no one else to grieve with for so many years?

Twilight stepped out of the chair and moved to embrace Celestia. The woman tried to stand, but Twilight pulled her to her chest and cradled her there like a child. She made not a sound, but she could feel Celestia's tears staining her clothes as she silently cried. The intimacy of their lovemaking might have been Celestia rejoicing their reunion, but this moment, the goddess weak in the knees and the scholar comforting her by stroking her scalp, was much too precious to be spoiled.

By the time Celestia stopped crying, the two of them still cradled each other closely, Celestia wrapping her arms around her back just to remain upright. Twilight smiled at the sight. If she did have some kind of past life with the woman, she didn't care.

Her head went down, down, down...

Twilight snapped back to attention. Celestia's tale wasn't boring, but the fatigue of such a long day along with some toe-curling sex had taken its toll. It was getting deep enough in the night that Spike might be coming home any time now. So many more questions to ask, ranging from the intricacies of magic to Selene herself. There was much editing from Celestia's tale for the sake of time, but what interested her most was the fate of Selene and her past life.

They would have to wait. The comfort of a warm bed called to her.

"Would you like me to carry you to bed?" Celestia asked.

Twilight was tired enough that she didn't even feel like protesting. As smooth and carefully as a mother cradles her child, Twilight let the goddess sweep her up in her everlasting warmth, her anklets jingling with every movement. The moment they just shared hung heavy for them both, but if Celestia didn't want to spoil the mood, neither did she.

"Down the end of the right hall," Twilight instructed.

She thought it would be troublesome at first. The simplest thing, a doorway, wasn't built for a woman almost clearing eight feet tall. Celestia didn't put her down, and simply took a knee and smoothly slid across the polished cedar floor. Most rooms, and the hallways included, were built tall with windows at the top to help vent the heat. Celestia had to hunch herself slightly, but could walk through her house with relative ease.

Her room was equipped with chests upon boxes upon cabinets. Every wall was filled with storage space of some kind, few of them dedicated to actual clothing. All of her research was neatly sorted, from her articles on modern medicine to the very research that led to the discovery of Celestia's tomb. One chest and cabinet wedged on either side of her bed contained clothes while her cats Osiris and Kashta slept peacefully on her bed. Twilight's approach made each open their eyes and leave the room, disgruntled that their sleep was about to be interrupted. Each rubbed against Celestia as they passed before their bottlebrush tails slunk out the door.

Twilight pulled out a nightgown. It was a lose thing, but slightly thicker than her current attire to help combat the chill of the night. She placed it on the bed and reached for the hem of her kalasiris before hesitating. Celestia had not left her room. She wasn't leering, but she hovered about in that protective manner. Twilight didn't like undressing in front of others, even one as familiar with her as Spike. Well, Celestia had seen her nearly naked anyway. No use being modest about it.

Her finery went on the nightstand and her clothes filed carefully into their proper place. She'd figure out what to do with her ripped up clothe in the morning. As she was sliding her nightgown on, Celestia asked, "Shall I guard your door?"

Spike would see her if she did that. If Spike saw Twilight's torn clothes and signs of another woman in the house, he might actually applaud her for getting laid for once, but he was smart enough to question Celestia's massive size. That would lead to questions.

Twilight pulled her bedding to the floor. "You will sleep with me tonight."

The words came and left without before she understood she said them. ' _Get back in the corner; I'll deal with you later,_ ' she told herself. Her past life or whatever it was wasn't going to be speaking for her.

She liked Celestia, of that there was no doubt. It just happened to be coincidence and nothing more that she had the same idea. Nothing more.

Celestia smiled. "At your beckoning, so shall it be."

Sex was the last thing on Twilight's mind as she settled down in her blankets and reached out a beckoning hand to Celestia. There was no way Celestia was going to fit on her bed, and it would be rude to require her to sleep without proper accommodations.

Celestia arced her back like a cat and settled down next to her. Twilight drew her blankets to her, but began to think think they weren't needed as she curled herself into Celestia's arms once again. She discarded her headrest and settled on learning her head on the goddess' chest, letting the gentle beats soothe her tired mind. Celestia wrapped her arms around her and resumed her gentle stroking to lull Twilight back to sleep.

At last, Twilight's mind settled. No more books, no more research, or goddesses and reawakening memories intruding on her life. It was a welcome relief like something missing had finally been found; Twilight just enjoyed Celestia's presence. Her aura wasn't quite like the arid heat. It was more comforting, like a blanket sorely needed. Twilight often struggled with a racing mind that wouldn't silence itself. That was often why she would stay up so late and run herself to exhaustion; there was no way to quiet the storm clawing at her skull. Perhaps it was that piece of her that melted at every little word Celestia spoke, that little harlot that jumped and wished nothing more than a quiet, married life with the giant. She imagined her past life had more restraint than jumping at Celestia's every word.

Great. She was irritated now. Still, Past Twilight had excellent taste. Under that thin layer of fat was hard muscle framing an absolutely superb example of femininity. That lingering scent of cinnamon clung to her like a cloak. Full breasts, legs that just kept on going...

Twilight couldn't stop herself from tracing a finger from Celestia's midriff to her sternum. She gotten an eyeful ever since Celestia woke up, but now her exploration was more curious than anything.

She pulled her hand away and flushed. It wasn't polite to explore like that without being asked to first. They weren't lovers. Were they? Friends with benefits, maybe? No, not even friends; they had only just met. Hell, even a one night stand was giving her skills to woe others too much credit.

"It is okay," Celestia assuaged. She looked down on her with a comforting and encouraging smile. "If you are curious, do as you please."

Her hand wrapped around Twilight's and brought her hand back to her stomach. Twilight's hand circled her stomach a little. What she would give for abs like that. She moved up her sides, counting the ribs off one by one until she reached the base of Celestia's heavy breasts.

"Are you sure?"

Here she was, a dorky little girl asking a playground boy if they wanted to go out and buy some candy together.

Celestia brought a hand up to Twilight's cheek and she leaned into. "Of course, Twilight."

"I'm just not sure if you'd be okay with it after everything you just said."

"Twilight, my dear Twilight," Celestia cupped her face with both hands now. "I waited thousands of years to be by your side. It matters little what you would have of me as long as I remain there."

There was that submissive adoration again that just made her insides tingle. Their earlier loving did make her feel better and so wonderfully relaxed. They knew each other a little better now and prone Celestia was letting her take the lead.

Exhaustion be damned. She had a goddess to please.

"Okay."

Sexual euphoria had been clinically shown to induce endorphins and chemicals to induce sleep, after all. She was just letting herself go to sleep a little faster with just a little more work. Twilight timidly took to her knees and examined Celestia.

Before she even knew it, Twilight straddled Celestia's waist. No matter how many time Twilight saw her, she couldn't find a single flaw in her perfect features. It was like she was mixed with female virility and carved from stone, an idealistic representation of femininity that had somehow been given life. Celestia's full breasts sunk into her chest now that she was laying flat on her back, but the were still firm enough to hold much of their shape. Those perfect ivory breasts were topped with a light gray areolas and nipples that had begun hardening during Twilight's examination. By the powers, she was a massive woman. It would take like three of her to even match the body mass of the goddess. Celestia was quite lithe for her size, but the sheer volume of her breasts would put them somewhere in the F-cup range on a normal person.

She looked to Celestia and received a smile and a nod.

Twilight reached a shaky hand out and gently touched each breast. They were as warm as the rest of Celestia, but still those nipples tightened as if freezing cold. Her hands brushed against the large curve of each breast, memorizing the feel and committing every inch of this perfect woman to memory. Growing more daring, she lifted her hands and palmed each breast.

Celestia released a pleased hum of approval. Screwing up her courage, Twilight moved a little more until each nipple was under her fingers.

"Yours are so much bigger than mine," Twilight pouted. Celestia's laugh chimed like a bell.

Twilight rolled her ripples between her fingers experimentally, seeing what Celestia liked best. A cross between brushing and pinching them between her thumb and forefinger made Celestia sigh happily. She did it again, this time pinching a little harder. Celestia jumped a little, making Twilight give her a bashful smile.

She continued her exploration of the sun goddess. She grasped Celestia by the forearm and traced a finger along her smooth, silky skin. Not a single hair dotted her whole arm; she really did feel like silk. Twilight brought the back of Celestia's palm to her cheek and just indulged herself by stroking Celestia's flawless, unblemished skin.

Further north she drifted. A proud, prominent chin, cute button nose, thin pointed eyebrows, golden eyes that were like honey and sunlight made flesh, and her pink hair fanning around her head like a halo. What drew her eyes first were Celestia's full, kissable lips. Twilight dove down for a kiss. It was a good thing Celestia didn't use one of her spine-melting kisses again; Twilight didn't know if her poor heart could take the stimulation. She was silky soft, nothing like the course, chewed-up lips that she possessed. Celestia opened her mouth just slightly during the peck to allow Twilight access if she wished, but there was so much more to be done.

She scooted down, examining everything as she went. Celestia had just the right amount of pudge around her midsection to give her some curves.

' _Or something to hold on to_.'

Further down still were her long, swan-like legs. She remembered watching her with great interest as she bench-pressed her own sarcophagus lid like it was nothing, and liking every moment of it. Even as large as she was, she shouldn't have the strength to do that. Twilight ran both hands down one of Celestia's thighs and felt the flexing muscle just underneath. A little further down was her sculpted calf muscle and dainty little toes. Celestia gave them a little wiggle, making Twilight giggle.

"You're perfect," Twilight gushed.

"None are more perfect for me than you, my love."

Twilight's eyes were drawn to the one place she had yet to explore. She swallowed. It was one thing getting head by a goddess, but it was another giving it. Twilight scooted forward just a little and nudged Celestia's knees apart. Celestia's womanhood bore only the faintest sheen of moisture. Something so small pleased her to know end; her rough, careless examination was actually exciting the goddess. Twilight had seen plenty of anatomical diagrams, and even examined her own womanhood in a mirror, but seeing Celestia's made her remember the term sculpted again. Both labia lips bulged only slightly, forming a thin line separating Twilight from Celestia's divine vagina. Celestia's labia minora didn't stick out like her own. Even lewdly displaying herself she was perfect.

Twilight shakily reached out and out her hand against Celestia's pelvis, missing her mark by a wide margin. There would be no going back from this part. She slid down just enough until her palm was resting on Celestia's pubic mound. Biting her lip, Twilight ran a finger across that little crevice.

She jumped a little when Celestia gave a light moan of arousal. Twilight could smell herself and something else, a bit of musk that she knew but was unfamiliar with. She placed two fingers at the crest of Celestia's entrance and then spread them into a 'V'. Celestia was every bit as pink as she was on the inside. For some reason she expected a goddess to have a little something more going on under the literal hood. Twilight was absolutely riveted by the sight.

"Can...?" Her plaintive voice was swallowed by the room. "Can I..."

Just breathe.

"Can I try... pleasing you?"

* * *

I am free for commissions!

If you are feeling generous and can spare the coin, feel free to join my under Journeyman_the_Bard.


End file.
